


Peanut Butter and Brown Sugar

by TheDyingRedRose



Series: Adventures of Having a Incubus Roommate [2]
Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Demon!Anti, Drabble, Eating, Eating habits, Fluff, Fluffy, Glowing Eyes, Green Eyes, Incubus!Anti, M/M, Magic, Monster - Freeform, Red writes, Roomates, Stress, Stressed!Mark, glowing green eyes, human!mark, incubus, manti - Freeform, monster under the bed, monster underneath the bed, odd eating habits, regular!mark, unexpexted, weird eating habits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 14:39:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14022432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDyingRedRose/pseuds/TheDyingRedRose
Summary: Red~ Anti has some rather.. odd eating habits, to say the least.





	Peanut Butter and Brown Sugar

Red~ 

 

So living with a incubus was.... odd.

Anti was pretty much never seen, but now Mark could tell he was there.

  
On his gaming systems new files had been put, with the name ‘Glitch beast.’ Mark had to laugh when he first saw them- only to get a balled up towel thrown on him. It did turn out that Anti was pretty damn good at games though.

  
Another thing that mark noticed eventually- Anti had a bad habit of eating all of his... brown sugar and peanut butter? Mark had even looked around and saw that they were the only two things. As an experiment he refilled the brown sugar container and got a new jar of peanut butter (one crunchy and one not.) He had left the three things out on the counter.

  
Within two weeks the regular peanut butter was gone and the brown sugar container was pretty much empty. On top of the crunchy container, there was a post-it note reading, ‘What the fuck did you do to this? There was good peanut butter in here and you fucked it up? What the hell is wrong with you dude?’

  
Mark blinked a couple times before bursting out laughing. “Not a fan of nuts, huh?”

  
Mark instantly sobered when he felt hands on his hips, pressing him back against a firm chest, as well as warm breath against his neck, “Peanuts, no. I can think of another kind of nut I like though.”

  
Just as soon as he appeared, Anti was gone, leaving Mark gaping.

Apparently Anti knew a few good dick jokes then.

  
Mark was tempted to ask where exactly Anti got his money- but ultimately decided against it. Anti was a mysterious demon-incubus whatever, and Mark wasn’t going to question it.

  
Mark did want to talk to Anti though- have a actual conversation with his demon roommate. Most people would probably have called an exorcist or something... but for some reason, Mark didn’t really mind.... for now at least. There was also the thought that an exorcist wouldn’t actually work against the other-

  
Mark braced himself for the conversation, and lifted up his bed skirt, “Uh- Hello?”

  
Mark waited a few seconds. When nothing happened he frowned, “A- Anti? Mr. Demon-incubus thingy-majig?”

  
Mark waited a little longer before shrugging and putting the curtain down. He’d try another time he guessed. He got up and started walking, only for a hand to clasp around his ankle.

  
Mark let out a startled scream as he tripped, quickly scrambling away. His breath was labored as he heard- laughter. Loud, guttural, slightly glitched laughter that had a slightly eerie tone with it came from underneath the bed, a black clawed hand peaking out of it.

  
Soon, Anti peaked his head out, still laughing a bit, “You scream like a’ girl!”

  
Mark had barely caught his breath before glaring, “You use tricks from before I was born.”

  
Anti smiled and sighed, “Those were the good ol’ days.”

  
Mark glared harsher, and kicked his foot out. Before it could hit, the other caught it with a unimpressed look. Mark huffed, going to scoot back a bit, before Anti tugged him a little, resulting in him falling on his back.

  
“Real funny Glitch bitch-" Mark huffed out.

  
He soon found he regretted that decision. Anti was straddling his chest, and clawed nails were starting to dig into his throat. Mark went wide eyed and grabbed the others wrist.

  
Anti leaned in close, almost close enough for their noses to touch, “If you ever call me that again, I will cut your tongue out of your mouth with my nails.”

  
Mark quickly nodded, haven heard the message perfectly clear. With that, Anti gave him a smile and ruffled his hair. Anti sat up, not bothering to get off of the other, “So anyway, what’s up?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Red~ Ta those of you about to complain about the cliff hanger...
> 
>  
> 
> Heh.


End file.
